


Izar

by hollo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ace Keith, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Snippets, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, blade of marmora, eventually more tags will come, klance, soulmark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollo/pseuds/hollo
Summary: “What is that?” Keith asked worriedly, “Is it bad?”Thesix laughed in her Galran way, the rumble deep in her chest, and turned sparkling eyes to his.“No, nothing bad – it is something good. Very good,” Thesix smiled, “You hold a star in your hands.”Soulmate/Soulbond AU





	Izar

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: The rating may change, more tags may be added as we see where this story takes us
> 
> These are going to be short chapters, because I"m writing this as a sort of relaxation from life rather than a hardcore story. I am doing my best to make them as well written as possible, and I hope you enjoy the chapters when they come out. 
> 
> Feel free to find me at [my main tumblr](http://itsdetachable.tumblr.com) or at my writing tumblr [HolloWrites](http://hollowrites.tumblr.com) (where I'm also going to be posting updates on my progress on creating a Voltron Horror Collection!)

The mission had been long. Keith had spent most of it with his mind racing, working hard to focus on the objectives and not the worry that plagued his mind. Now, deep into the sleep cycle, he found he was still restless, uneasy, unable to turn off the whirlwind of thoughts that circled round his head. Sleep wouldn’t come - it was a rare enough occurrence that he knew the signs well, the telltale harsh clarity that surrounded him, the way every tiny noise was magnified tenfold. Sleep wouldn’t come, so as silently as he could he slipped out from his bed and down the dorm hallway, heading for the fourth deck. 

There was no real observation deck on this Marmoran base - there rarely were. Their ships and stations were built for function, not frivolity, utilitarian in design, but this one at least had several window ports with benches set before them on the fourth deck that Keith could pretend were meant for viewing the vastness of space outside.

Seating himself on a bench, Keith took a deep breath and pulled his gloves off, eyeing his palms warily.

As he feared, the marks were still there, bright spots at the center of each palm that shone no matter which way he turned his hands. He couldn’t pinpoint a color for them – they weren’t quite white but weren't quite any other color either, and though he poked at one – then scratched at it – experimentally, the mark remained, as if were part of his skin. It was unnerving, the sudden appearance, the way they just seemed to  _ be _ within his skin. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of them, whether he should be worried, whether he should be asking anyone for advice.

“Keith? What are you doing up here this late in the cycle?”

Keith jumped at the voice, hiding his hands behind his back as he glanced at the figure in the doorway. He thought he’d gotten away without notice but it seemed luck hadn’t been with him. Thesix, one of the older Blade members, stood before him, dressed in her bedclothes and blinking at him sleepily. She reminded him a bit of Sendak with her furry ears and large build, though far less murderous.

“N-nothing, I couldn’t… I couldn’t sleep,” Keith said hoping she hadn’t noticed the flash of light form his palms, and it wasn’t exactly a lie. Still, Thesix entered the room, ears perked and curiosity plain on her face.

“What do you have there?” She asked, and Keith tried frantically to come up with some excuse. He couldn’t bring his hands out from behind his back to put his gloves back on – Thesix was far too close and in the dimness of the room the marks were far too bright not to notice, especially to the sharp eyes of a Galra - but he couldn’t just sit there like that forever either.

“It’s… it’s just…” Keith stammered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as Thesix sat next to him on the bench.

“Let me see.” She said, voice low and gentle, as if trying to keep from spooking him. For a moment longer Keith entertained the idea of refusing, of possibly dashing out the door before Thesix could catch him, but then with a resigned sigh he pulled his hands out and slowly turned his palms upwards. He wasn’t sure what to expect from the Galra – he’d been worried that they might be a sign of something wrong with him, something that might make him unfit to continue fighting with the Blades - but the moment Thesix’s eyes fell on them her entire face lit up.

“Oh,” She breathed, reaching out to gently take Keith’s hands in her own large ones. “ _ Izar _ .”

“What is that?” Keith asked worriedly, “Is it bad?”

Thesix laughed in her Galran way, the rumble deep in her chest, and turned sparkling eyes to his.

“No, nothing bad – it is something good. Very good,” Thesix smiled, “You hold a star in your hands.”

“What?” Keith stared at her with confusion.

“Put your hands together, like this – go on!” She encouraged, pushing his hands into place, and he finished the motion, hands cupped and facing each other. The closer they came together, the brighter the glow came from the spots on his hands, the larger it grew, until his hands were nearly touching and the light streaming from between them really did look like a star in his hands.

“What is this?” Keith asked in awe, a flurry of emotions waking within him. The light, it was beautiful, and something from within it was calling to him, something voiceless and formless but somehow still  _ there _ , familiar and warm. 

“This is a connection,” Thesix said, gently pulling his hands apart again. The light diminished, the feelings it evoked and the call it put out fading with it, but the spots of brightness on his palms remained, and he looked up at Thesix, gaze questioning. 

“It is the beginning of your constellation.” She continued with a soft smile. 

“My…constellation…” Keith repeated, brows furrowing. 

“Somewhere, out there, is someone whose star matches yours - maybe many someones.” Thesix explained with a purring chuckle, “They are those whose quintessence resonates with yours in a special way, those whose very being has the ability to bond with your own.” 

“Huh,” Keith looked down at at his hands, curling his fingers against the brightness in his palms. There were people out there that were meant to be with him? “You know a lot about this.” 

“Yes, well, it occurs among the Galra.” Thesix said with a hum. “Not often, but it does. The stories about  _ Izar _ have been passed down for many generations. No one has ever recorded why these marks form, or how, but tales are told of partners and bondmates who met after traveling to distant planets or galaxies. Why, even I met a Galra once who had the marks - he hadn’t met his constellation mate yet, but he was very hopeful that it would happen soon. See, there is another thing that occurs-” 

Thesix tapped his hand, “When you are close enough to another whose star matches yours, and both of you have your hands uncovered, then a line of light will flicker to connect you to them. It is a way for the marks to find each other, for the  _ mates  _ to find each other.”

Keith shifted slightly in his seat, a little uneasy with Thesix’s choice of words, and she noticed his discomfort, head tilting with curiosity as she looked at him.

“What is wrong?”

“Nothing,” He responded, not sure if he should give voice to his discomfort, but Thesix nudged his shoulder and, hesitantly meeting her gaze, he said, “That word, mate, it’s just… it’s just a little…”

“Uncomfortable?” Thesix supplied.

“Suggestive,” Keith responded.

“Ah,” Thesix gave him an amused grin. “I forget, your human words sometimes have different meanings. All it means, is that the person your star connects with is someone you can form a bond with, someone who… complements you.”

“Someone who complements me?” Keith repeated, not without some bitterness. The thought that anyone out there could be a match to himself, could somehow fill the gaps in him, could be his partner, was at best questionable, at worst absolutely ludicrous.

“Look,” Thesix said, putting a hand on his shoulder to point him towards the window port. It was narrow, and they were in the shadow of a planet in a dark part of the galaxy, yet still the faint sparkle of stars could be seen, dusting the darkness as far as he could see. “Look - like every star in the universe has a place, so do you, and so does the one, or ones, whose stars match with yours.”

“You really think that’s true?” Keith asked, looking out into that glittering expanse. Thesix smiled at him, and took his hand in hers.

“I know it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment if you're so inclined, I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
